Before His Butler
by Rylee-Potter
Summary: Sebastian is following Ciel before the fire at the Phantomhive Estate.
1. Chapter 1

Title; Before His Butler

Disclaimer; I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Warning; Yaoi

* * *

People walk by one after the other, some older, others are younger. Both men and women, poor and rich. All of them go threw their lives, completely oblivious of the worlds that are outside of their own. What their neighbors are going threw. What the people they don't know are going threw, even the people in their own home. Do any of them know there is more than just humans amongst them? Do they know are not the most powerful beings on Earth, that they are prey?

I have many questions that may not be answered in my life time. So many things I will never understand about those simple creatures. But one thing I know is for sure, humans will never change.

It's been over 10 years sense I had someone to talk to, she was just my meal, but for some time I was not alone. Her name was Karsen; she was 21 years old and a mother to be. She owned a small bakery that she ran with her husband. One day she found out that he was cheating on her, so she killed him.

Not satisfied with just his death, she called upon me. She wanted every women he slept with dead too. A typical human feeling, revenge. Once all the women were murdered, I would receive her soul. She tried to run, like every human before her, but no human can hide from a demon. Especially after we have marked them.

Now I just sit here, waiting to be called upon, waiting to have someone with me again. For someone to need me. And when that day comes I will savor the times I have with them, forever.

Today, the sky is clear, letting the rays of sun warm my skin. Many of the townsfolk are out enjoying the warmth. Winter seemed to have taken its toll on many of the families. A few seemed to be smaller now.

But there is one family, who comes out even if the sun isn't shinning. There is a young woman, who always wares a simple but elegant dress. Her blonde hair is always up. Sometimes she brings along her husband, who looks to be a little older than her, with short dark hair. Or she will bring along another women, who looks to be around her age. She has red hair and always is wearing something red.

But she always has a little boy with her, along with his mutt. He looks like the older man. Though he is shorter, about the same height as the mutt, with dark grey hair and large bright blue eyes.

Never once have I seen him frown. He is always smiling or giggling, even when he would fall down and get hurt. Or it began to rain as he was playing. How could someone so small never be upset?

His mutt usually follows him everywhere. Dogs are so disgusting. Always relying on someone, never wanting to be alone. Following every order they are told just to receive something in return. This is why I prefer cats. They are able to live on their own. Moving from family to family if life is not how they want. Not relying on someone else for anything, something I'm envious of. I wish I didn't have to rely on my prey to survive. That I didn't have to listen to the human's stupid orders just to receive my treat.

Yet that is what kind of life you are bound to as a demon. I tried another way to receive meals. I would make the human sick, weakening the soul so that they would easily give it up. Then I would seize it. A few years later I was caught, they had told me if they caught me doing it again I would be sentenced to death. With fewer deaths, the humans began to not worry as much from the Bubonic Plague.

It looked like the whole family was heading to the park. Today they had somebody extra. A little girl who looked to be the boy's age. To me she looks like a moving porcelain doll. She has curly blonde hair with a bonnet on, and a matching dress. She didn't seem to be very happy.

"Lizzy, your dress looks cute." The young boy's voice was soft and gentle. He tugged on the pouting girl's hand. "No its not, there's no bows or frills, or anything cute on it!" Her voice was rather high pitch. "But that's ok; I still think you look cute in it!" The boy had a large smile on, which in return caused the girl to smile too.

"Really Ciel? You think so?" So the boy's name is Ciel? What an interesting name for a human. But why do I care so much? He is just a simple human child, right? He's just prey, an easy meal. "Yup you always look cute to me". Hearing these words, the girl giggled. I watched as the five humans and the mutt walked off into the distance.

* * *

Author's notes; Ok this is my first fan fiction, so let me know how I did on it. For those who are wondering who "They" are from Sebastian's explanation of the Bubonic Plague….well they are just "They."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been awhile sense I have seen the family. For the last few days not many people have been coming out, not with the group of men marching around. They are dressed in red uniforms, baring guns. Pathetic humans, always hiding from the ones who have the upper hand. Only a few humans have the courage to stand up to that upper hand, where others still hide in fear.

One of these people who stand for it is a soldier. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was nicely built. He was usually smoking a cigarette and looking full of himself. Today he wasn't marching with the rest as usual. Instead he was talking to what looked to be the master of these trained dogs. It seemed as though they were speaking of someone who was not present. I figure he's the one who has been looking weaker than the others and was not there today.

"Sir you can't just send him home! He came to defend his country." The man with the cigarette looked distressed. "Well he should of thought of that before he joined. He's too weak to defend even his own home." You must be speaking form experience. "He is one of your most loyal men here!" "I have stronger men to keep" the blonde man's face hardened. "So you'd rather keep the men who will betray you, and make the other forces stronger? Than keep the ones who will fight for this country no matter the cost?" He must have crossed the line, sense now the older man was threatening him. "If you do not keep you mouth shut, soldier, you will be the next to go home!"

His teeth clamped down on his cigarette, snatching his gun and heading back to a man sitting on a bunch of wooden boxes. His complexion was pale, and he barely had any meat on his bones. I could tell he was not going to last much longer. Digging in his pocket, the blonde man handed him something black. I think it was suppose to be a scone. "Thank you so much, Bard." the sickly man said hoarsely, then took a bite of the vial thing. "Anytime, made it myself" the man named Bard seemed full of himself again as he grinned and scratched the back of his head. The eating man just chuckled.

Humans seem to change their emotions quickly, or they'll lie to one and other. Which some humans believe them, as if they were telling the truth. "Hey Bard?" He looked down shocked. "Yah?" The other human was squirming in his seat as if he was afraid the blonde would get upset and kill him right there. "Will you uh please protect this country? Stand for everything you believe in! Show these ladies who to trust." He added an nodded to the marching men. "Sure thing" the other agreed with a smirk on. "Also please come home safely" his eyes showed fear. How does it feel to have fear? To not want something to happen so badly that you'd run from it for ever. Even if it kills you.

"Well why wouldn't I? I am the best aren't I?" A large smirk had formed on his face as he lit a new cigarette. Would I ever feel these emotions that all these humans show? Regret. Fear. Pain. True happiness. I'm not completely emotionless. No one can be completely emotionless, they have just never felt it or hide it even from themselves. A crashing noise stopped my thoughts as I looked down to the many humans.

"Trevor? TREVOR! SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!" Bard was yelling leaning over the frail man's body that was now covered with multiple boxes. As he fought to get the many boxes of his friend, a man in dressed in a suit was briskly running to his aid. "What happened" the man was digging into a black leather bag with a silver clasp on the top. How frantic they were being for a soul that was already lost, it was quiet amusing. "We were talking, I turned my back and I guess he lost his balance and fell causing the boxes to fall with him!" The distressed blonde's cigarette was now lighting the dark stone ground.

The man was not breathing. Gorgeous crimson liquid was dripping over every part of his body, leaving a trail on the ground to where they laid the body for the man with the bag. Bard had ripped off his over jacket ripping pieces off and tying them over wounds on his friend's body. Just as quick as the fun began it ended. Stifled tears came from the blonde as his friend was pronounced dead. I sighed another soul was wasted.

I've never understood why humans think demons are such a bad thing. We do the same as all the humans exchange something we'd like for something you'd like. And we need to eat just like them, our food is just different. Instead of fruits, breads, meats and all the other things they put in their mouths. We eat human souls. Something so delicate and fragile. Each human has different taste; they are distinguished by how the human treats themselves and others. If they hate themselves or someone with high detest, they will taste of a pungent bitterness. If they are kind and helpful to others they will have a sweet taste, which I do not prefer. I tend to like the human's who have regret, hatred for a past event or memory. Ones with determination, and will not stop fighting until the end. Even though these humans are rare, they do make a well fitted meal.

* * *

Author note ; Hey guys sorry its later than I said. YAAAY Seba chan saw Bard lol. I relized something after typing this up......BARD KILLED TREVOR WITH HIS COOKING!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I began to open my eyes as light went over them, I must have fallen asleep last night; it was just to boring to stay awake. I do not need to sleep, but I can if I so choose to. Though I usually do so I can pass the time during the night. This area was becoming to quiet for my intrest. So today I'll be moving to a new spot to watch humans. Only a few humans seem to be awake, opening their shops at dawn. I watch as many lights are turned on and others blown out as I hopped from one roof top to another.

When I was little I grew up with the humans. I did not always hid from them, they were my kind, so I had no reason to hide. Yet when I was 5 years old, everyone had picked on me. I was different, I was overly graceful, and things the others found difficult like jumping out the window and landing on your feet and beginning to walk again with no problem.

I was born a demon, yet sense I was an orphan; I had no parents to tell me so. My father committed suicide finding it difficult to live with a demon child, and my mother blamed it on me. She decided I was not worth keeping. Not many people stayed with me for long amounts of times. I have always been alone. But there was one girl, she had strawberry blonde pigtails. Her family was traveling threw the many different areas of land trying to find the perfect place to stay. I was 10 years old at that time. I knew something was wrong with me, I could not be human, humans were to weak to be the same creature as me. Her name was Jane; she was with her father and two older brothers. While stopping in our town she talked to me, I was not interested at first but she persisted. So to make her shut up I talked to her. Every evening we would meet in the field and eat lunch. Day after day I became more and more attached to having someone with me.

Until one night. Rain was poring, making the cold ground reflect what was looking down upon it. I felt hungry, like I desired more than just food. Every human that had walked past me, made me hunger for it. It was driving me crazy. Then I did it, I took a soul. My first soul, the human was fighting, afraid of what was happening. I didn't know what I was doing at first. I didn't even realize what I was doing till I felt something heavy underneath me. Seeing the dead body I began to run, I ran for some place I felt safe. The field.

When morning came I heard someone brushing quickly threw the grass. Sitting up I saw Jane she looked angry with tears falling from her face. As I opened my mouth to see what was wrong, she had slapped me. "YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT! WHY? WHY'D YOU KILL HIM!?" Her voice was high pitch and it hurt my ears angering me more. Feeling heat rush threw my veins, I looked up at her. She shut her up as she stared at my eyes. She began to back away till she was in a full speed run for the town. But before she even realized I had stood up, and was in front of her. Her fear was tempting me, making me hunger for her. To feel her lifeless body in my arms, the same as her brother's. "Cutie, what happened to your eyes!? They are glowing! CUTIE? ARE YOU NOT HUMAN? YOU ARE A MONSTER! AREN'T YOU?" I didn't have a name at that time; no one ever called me by a name. Jane just called me cutie, she had always thought of me as something like a cat. Independent and always keeping to myself.

Feeling pain well up in my chest I took off for the forest near by. How could she call me that, I am not human but I am not a monster. Monster wanted to hurt people, they do it on purpose, cause they enjoy others pain. But I do enjoy watching humans squirm, or cry. Was I truly a monster? Not wanting to face the fact of my ugly truth, I stayed away from the humans. As I walked threw the cold forest for the sixth month in a row, I ran into another demon. He explained everything to me, showing me how to be a true demon and then I never saw him again. That was over 5,000 years ago. Now I know humans may consider me a monster, but they do not know the true meaning of a monster.

"Come on Sebastian!" Hearing this I stopped my jumping. As I looked down I saw the human boy with his dog, and mother. The little boy had a small blue ball in his hand that he would throw, not very far, and the mutt would bring it back for him. They played this over and over again in the small open field. As he did so, his mother sat on a blanket she had laid out watching them. His laugh was delicate and true. He wasn't acting happy, he truly was. Have I even seen a human be truly happy? I can not recall seeing a human in this state. It was wonderful to see this boy out of all humans feeling this emotion.

As I watch I studied everything about him from the way his hair formed, to every indent on his skin. He was simple and complex all at the same time, it was rather confusing. "Hey! Hi!" I look down to see who he was shouting too. Our eyes meet, causing me to stop every movement in my body as if to make him believe I was just a mere statue. This did not fool the young boy. "Hey! What are you doing up there?! Wanna come play with me?!" His right hand was flailing side to side in the air as his other held the ball he was playing with. "Honey, who are you talking too?" As he looked at his mother, I quickly took my leave. "That man up there mommy! He's just sitting there and he looks lonely." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Aw he must have gone home" his voice did not waver. His mother giggled and added "I'm sure he did honey."

I could hear the whooshing of the ball going threw the air followed by speedy steps. "I think he was a guardian angel, he had really pretty eyes! They were pink! And they glowed." How wrong you are Ciel, I am completely the opposite of a guardian angel. I am not here to protect you; I am here to harm you. But even with my thoughts I could feel my lips curve to form a slight smile. He may not know me, or ever seen what I have done to his kind, but he still thinks I am not evil. That I'm not the bad guy.

I moved to another roof top so I could watch the small child play. It seemed as though ever 10 minutes he would glance back to the area that he had seen me. Even though his so called guardian angel was gone, his smile still did not fade. His lips were so small and they look so soft. I wonder how those would feel pressed up against mine? Did I just have thoughts of kissing that little kid? Humph there's something different about that kid then rest of the humans. His rather attractive and its quiet while he's not around. What am I thinking he would never think the same thing if I do talk to him, he'll just realize how wrong he is for thinking I am an angel, of any sort.

* * *

Author's Notes; Ok this one I had alittle difficulty with it. Please Review ^^ I wanna know how I'm doing.


End file.
